Library's Night
by ladymisteria
Summary: Se si è con il Dottore, anche una semplice ricerca in biblioteca può tramutarsi presto in un viaggio tra ricordi dimenticati ed epoche lontane...


River Song alzò la testa all'ormai consueto suono del TARDIS .

«Ciao Dolcezza» disse sorridendo, non appena la testa del Dottore fece capolino dalle porte.

L'uomo si guardò intorno, controllando che non vi fosse nessuno nelle vicinanze.

«C'è una notte splendida qui fuori, dottoressa. Perfetta per un viaggio spazio – temporale. Allora… Come procede il soggiorno?» chiese il Dottore affabile, avvicinandosi alle sbarre.

«Non posso lamentarmi. Il cibo non è un granché, è vero. Ma avendo l'opportunità di uscire per cenare nei migliori ristoranti dell'universo, in compagnia di un folle e carismatico marito…. Beh, diciamo che posso facilmente accettare la cosa. Per il resto… Sono qui da ancora troppo poco tempo per potermi lamentare come si deve» ghignò.

Si finse corrucciata.

«Anche se…»

«Anche se?» la incitò il Dottore, puntando il cacciavite sonico contro la serratura.

«Qualcosa di cui lamentarmi, in effetti, c'è. Ricordi il marito di cui ti parlavo?»

«Vagamente…» ghignò l'uomo, senza alzare gli occhi da quello che stava facendo.

«Beh… Non sempre è puntuale, dimentica ancora il freno inserito… E non parliamo poi delle telefonate a cui si rifiuta categoricamente di rispondere!».

«Ti ripeto che lascio _deliberatamente_ il freno inserito perché mi piace il rumore che conferisce al TARDIS. E per il resto… Sai come vanno le cose, no? Mondi da salvare, cose nuove da vedere, pericoli da cui correre via…» replicò il Dottore, aprendo finalmente la porta della cella e zittendo sul nascere l'allarme.

«Sei sempre piuttosto impegnato, per essere qualcuno che dovrebbe mantenere un profilo basso»

«Che vuoi che ti dica? Non riesco a starmene tranquillo. Mi annoio» sorrise lui.

«Si va?» continuò poi, facendosi da parte.

«Cominciavo a credere che non l'avresti mai chiesto».

[*]

«Dove andiamo?» domandò River, una volta entrata nel TARDIS.

«Pirox. Un pianeta con enormi distese di erba arancione, tiepidi specchi d'acqua lilla e cittadelle alle pendici della catena montuosa principale. Tutto sotto la meravigliosa luce di un sole alieno» spiegò il Dottore, impostando rapidamente le coordinate.

«Sembra magnifico»

«Oh, lo è».

Il Dottore si guardò intorno pensieroso.

«Dovrei avere un libro con delle immagini, da qualche parte…» borbottò, più a se stesso che ad altri.

«Non importa, Dolcezza. Lo vedrò con i miei occhi tra poco».

Il Dottore scosse il capo.

«No, no. Non ti porto su un pianeta che potrebbe non piacerti».

Scese rapidamente le scale accanto alla consolle.

«Forse in biblioteca. Vieni!».

River lo guardò critica.

«Non mi hai sempre detto quanto sia poco prudente lasciare i comandi durante un viaggio tra le galassie, Dottore?» lo provocò, divertita.

In realtà si fidava ciecamente delle capacità dell'uomo come pilota.

In fondo, nonostante alcune lacune nel metodo di guida, il Dottore pilotava il TARDIS da quando aveva 236 anni; e nel suo DNA era stato impiantato artificialmente un gene particolare – eredità dell'antica civiltà dei Signori del Tempo – che lo rendeva capace di controllare la nave anche nelle situazioni peggiori.

Non era certo un novellino.

«Certo che te l'ho detto. Ma valeva _per te_ , non certo _per me_ » disse il Gallifreyano, come se fosse stata la cosa più ovvia del mondo.

River alzò gli occhi al cielo.

«Ma certo… Come ho fatto a non capirlo» mormorò sarcastica, prima di seguirlo fuori dalla sala.

[*]

«Non ricordavo che la biblioteca fosse tanto in profondità» disse la donna, imboccando l'ennesimo corridoio.

«Non lo era, l'ultima volta che sei stata qui».

River si fermò a metà strada, e il Dottore percorse ancora diversi metri, prima di accorgersene.

«Che c'è?» chiese, tornando sui suoi passi.

«Hai _di nuovo_ cambiato la disposizione delle stanze?» domandò lei di rimando, esasperata.

«Penso di avere il pieno diritto di cambiare le stanze sul _mio_ TARDIS, non credi?».

River fece per ribattere, ma rinunciò.

Era una causa persa in partenza.

Il suo sguardo si posò sulla porta di legno finemente lavorato davanti a lei.

«Non cambi mai posto a questa stanza, però» disse, avvicinandosi.

« _Lo studio privato del Dottore._ Più di mille anni di storia racchiusi in una collezione unica e dimenticata. Ogni cosa racconta un capitolo diverso della tua vita. Un sogno per chiunque desideri conoscere ogni dettaglio di te e dell'intero universo. Non sai quanto mi piacerebbe chiudermi in questa stanza e studiare ogni più piccolo oggetto» continuò, sognante.

Il Dottore annuì, orgoglioso.

«Già… _Aspetta un attimo!_ E _tu_ come sai quello che tengo qui dentro? _Credevo di averti detto di non entrarci!_ » esclamò, offeso.

River rise.

«Come se un tuo divieto bastasse per fermarmi, Dolcezza. Tranquillo, ho solo dato un'occhiata. Pochi secondi; giusto per saziare la mia curiosità. Certo, se mi permettessi di studiare ogni più piccolo manufatto…».

Il Dottore la guardò come se lei gli avesse appena chiesto di eliminare la stanza.

« _Sei impazzita?!_ E' il mio studio _privato!_ »

River sbuffò.

«So bene come trattare le antichità, Dottore. Non dimenticare che ho continuamente a che fare _con te_. Inoltre... Anche la mia camera qui sul TARDIS è privata. Eppure la cosa non sembra impedirti di entrarci ogni volta» replicò, strafottente.

Il Gallifreyano aprì la bocca, il viso improvvisamente divenuto scarlatto.

«Io… Che c'entra…» balbettò, imbarazzato.

Sbuffò, alternando lo sguardo da River alla porta.

Alla fine alzò le mani, sconfitto.

«Oh, d'accordo! Cerca solo di non… _archeologizzare_ le mie cose!.

River sorrise trionfante.

«Ottimo. Quindi, quanto in profondità hai messo la biblioteca, questa volta?» chiese, incamminandosi rapidamente nel corridoio.

Il Dottore sospirò rassegnato, affrettandosi a raggiungerla.

[*]

«Doveva essere bellissima» mormorò River, sfogliando rispettosa le pagine ingiallite del libro " _Le Grandi Civiltà dell'Universo_ ".

Il Dottore si voltò a guardare di cosa la donna stessa parlando.

I suoi occhi si velarono per un istante, mentre il suo sguardo si posò su un'illustrazione di Gallifrey.

Alla fine erano arrivati nell'immensa biblioteca del TARDIS, dove si erano messi alla ricerca di un libro dove River potesse dare "un'occhiata in anteprima" a Pirox.

«Un tempo, forse. Ma alla fine non era diventata altro che l'ombra di sé stessa» rispose il Dottore, avvicinandosi e studiando anch'egli le immagini sbiadite.

«Penso mi sarebbe piaciuta» disse improvvisamente River.

Il Dottore scosse il capo.

«Non ne sono sicuro, River. La società, le sue regole, i suoi giuramenti… Non credo avresti accettato di non interferire, di non vivere l'avventura…».

«Come te, insomma» sorrise River.

L'uomo la imitò.

«Come me».

River tornò a fissare le immagini della cittadella.

«Ti capita mai di ripensare a quei tempi? A prima della guerra?».

Il Dottore non rispose subito.

«Non sempre ci riesco. La Guerra del Tempo aveva cambiato ogni cosa, alla fine. Ed è difficile per me pensare a Gallifrey, senza lasciarmi influenzare da ciò che ho visto. Da ciò che ho fatto».

La donna annuì in silenzio.

«Ma di una cosa sono sicuro, River. Avresti adorato il paesaggio. Il contrasto dell'erba rossa con il bianco delle nevi perenni… Amavo quei monti. Sai? Fu su una di quelle vette che mio padre mi portò a vedere la mia prima tempesta di meteore. Ero così piccolo… Ad oggi, è ancora uno degli spettacoli più belli che io abbia mai visto» disse, lo sguardo nostalgico.

Si riscosse.

«Ma è stato tantissimo tempo fa. Secoli, _vite_ …».

River osservò gli scaffali pieni di libri, in silenzio.

Era raro sentire il Dottore parlare della sua vita prima della guerra.

I suoi occhi si fermarono su un libro rilegato in pelle blu, il cui titolo era scritto in una lingua intraducibile.

«Mi piacerebbe essere in grado di comprendere la tua lingua natia» ammise.

Il Dottore scrollò le spalle.

«Potrei sempre insegnartela» replicò.

La donna si voltò di scatto verso di lui.

«Lo faresti sul serio?» chiese.

«Certo».

La mente del Dottore volò a tanto tempo prima, quando una River Song decisamente più avanti nella sua linea temporale gli aveva lasciato un messaggio su una scatola base.

«Qualcosa mi dice che le tue… _capacità non umane_ ti sarebbero d'aiuto. Inoltre, ritengo doveroso insegnarti anche il Gallifreyano Antico, così che tu possa comprendere anche i testi più antichi».

River lo guardò confusa.

«Credevo fosse una lingua perduta. Che solo una strettissima cerchia di Signori del Tempo fosse in grado di leggerla e scriverla»

«E' così, infatti».

Le diede un buffetto sul naso.

«Ma per tua fortuna, io sono tra questi».

La donna era fuori di sé dalla gioia.

«Possiamo cominciare ora? _Subito?_ » chiese, impaziente.

Il Dottore ghignò.

«E… Che mi dici di Pirox?» la provocò, mostrandole un libro intitolato: " _Le meraviglie di Pirox_ ".

River si morse il labbro, indecisa.

«C'è in programma una tempesta solare o l'arrivo di una cometa potenzialmente letale?» chiese.

Il Dottore la fissò, accigliato.

«Non che io sappia, ma perché mai…».

Venne interrotto da River, che dopo avergli strappato il libro dalle mani, lo gettò con malagrazia su uno dei divanetti.

«Allora credo proprio che Pirox possa attendere» replicò, ammiccando.

Il Dottore rise.

«Questa è la mia River».


End file.
